King For A Day
by crazyvi
Summary: Walker is out and can't run the Ghost Zone. Clockwork brings Danny into help out until Walker's return. But the other ghosts like Danny enough they make him the King of the Ghost Zone. What will happen when Walker returns?COMPLETE
1. A Change In Rules

Okay, here is a new story I thought up, and been working on for a while now.

"What do you mean he can't enforce the Ghost Zone's rules?" Clockwork questioned the Observants.

"Just that, a ghost got a shot at him, and he can't remember what to do without being told."

"Well, I can't run time and the Ghost Zone, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Find a suitable replecement until Walker is better."

"Fine, I know of one who is suitable."

The Observants left. Clockwork groaned. He then went to the home of a certain ghost boy. As he froze time when he entered, he looked around to see Danny lazily watching TV. He then took Danny with him back to his lair. "Hey, why am I here?" Clockwork explained the situation, and what he needed Danny to do.

"Wait, you want ME to run the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes, you need to do Walker's job until he gets back."

"Well, okay I guess." With that, Danny was sent to the jail. _Man, I have no idea what to do_. Danny thought. He looked through the Ghost Zone Rule Book. Most of the rules were very unfair to anyone except Walker. _Of course, he wrote them, well, since Clockwork put me in charge, I guess I can change these now._ Danny started working on changing things.

Several hours of work later, Danny had completely redone the rule book. _Now, time to announce the rule change_. He headed out to find a good place to announce the change. He flew first to just outside the jail. "Um, c..can I have everyone's attention..." Nobody turned their heads. _Oh man, they won't listen._ He tired again. Still the same, nothing.

_How does Walker get their attention?_ At that moment Clockwork appeared. That got their attention. "Everyone, Dan...I mean Phantom is now going to enforce the Ghost Zone rules until Walker gets back." Clockwork left, leaving the guards watching Danny. He nervously held up the rule book.

"Uh, the rules are changed a bit, like, there c..can be real world items..." For the next few minutes he announced the change. The ghosts were pleased with the change. It made things more fair for them. Danny flew onto another area of the Ghost Zone to announce the change to others. This time, getting their attention easier than his first try. By the end of the day the ghosts had no problem with him ruling over them. He was fair.

As Danny sat in Walker's office, he though, _Man, what am I going to do when Walker gets back?_ He yawned. He'd done a lot today. As he drifted to sleep, he wondered why Walker was gone in the first place.

Short first chapter. But it's more introductory. The other chapters will be longer.


	2. A New King

Here's chapter 2. Severe thunderstorms lasted for 3 days and prevented updates on stories until now.

* * *

Back at home, they were wondering where Danny was. "I just don't understand why he'd dissapear like that so quick." Maddie thought aloud. For the past hour they had been trying to find him. By now, even Jazz, Tucker and Sam were getting worried. It wasn't like him to be gone for so long. They had no idea where to start looking. Sam had it figured it was ghost related, but wasn't sure. In the last hour, Tucker had been trying to distract Jack and Maddie so that they could sneak into the Ghost Zone. But this time, they weren't being conveinced as easily.

"I'm sure there is a ghost in the park Mr. Fenton." Tucker pleaded once again.

"We checked..nothing."

"Check again!" Tucker yelled, getting frustrated.

Jack sighed. Usually he'd be all over it if it was a ghost. But there was no ghost. Only 3 kids up to something. But, he insisted, so he grabed Maddie and they left. "FINALLY!" Tucker yelled. Sam just rolled her eyes, then ran to the basement lab. Jazz soon followed. Tucker jumped in the Specter Speeder and started up the rockets. He drove the Speeder into the Ghost Zone. Sam turned on the "real world" item detector. It scanned for a moment, then delared, 'Real world item detected' and showed where to go to find him. They looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what they'd find. Then Tucker turned the direction the Speeder indicated.

Meanwhile, back with Danny, he was just waking up from his nap, when he heard the head guard run into the office. "There is a huge ghost riot outside the prison! They all want to speak to you!" Danny shrugged, then headed off to see what was going on. When he got out there, he couldn't believe what he saw. Every ghost was outside the jail, all wanting him for some reason. _Oh, man, what do I do now?_ Danny thought. He did some quick thinking, then stood on the wall to the jail to see if he could get their attention. He raised up his arms, and the crowd went silent.

"What is it you need?" He shouted to them. All around, the crowed answered with, "Hail our new king!" _KING! Wow, I didn't realize the little rule change would make me so popular. But, my family. I want to go home to them. I can't stay here forever!_ Danny's thoughts were going at a thousand words a second it seemed. He has so much to think about now. He sent a silent order to the guards to get rid of the crowed, while he headed back to the office to think. The only time he's thought he'd be here, was the time Walker tried to arrest him for posessing a real world item. He never thought he'd be back here ever again. Now, he was facing the decission to be ruler of all the Ghost Zone.

His thoughts were interupted by a lound noise. Thinking it was a guard again, he sat up at attention. Instead, he found that it was Sam, Jazz and Tucker in the Specter Speeder. Why were they here? Just then it occured to him, he'd been gone from home for hours. Sam lept out of the Speeder and grabed Danny up in a huge hug. _Wow, I didn't think I was missed that much._ A blush rose to his cheeks. _Hmm, as King, I'd need a Queen to rule by my side._ He could feel the blush increasing. He quickly changed his train of thought to something that wouldn't make him blush. Tucker saw him blushing. _Great, I'll never hear the end about me blushing when Sam hugged me from Tuck now._

"Danny where were you? We were so worried!" Jazz delcared. Danny quickly thought about exactly what he should say. He supposed he should just go from the start. He explained to them all about what happened to him in the last few hours. Then stressed what had just happened.

"So that's why there was so many ghosts out front." Jazz said. Danny just nodded. He still didn't know what he should do. If he accepted, he'd have to stay in the Ghost Zone. But then he'd have to worry about when Walker came back. If he declined, he could become a huge enemy to the ghosts, increasing the ghost attacks. Walker was a tough ghost to fight, but he'd be easier than fighting all the ghosts at once.

"Well, what are you going to do Danny?" Sam's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He shrugged. He really didn't know what do to.

"I don't know Sam. I've been thinking about that for a while now."

"You've gotta decide something."

"I know. But, the risks involved with either option is risky."

"Well, you know that no matter what you choose, I'll be there for you." Danny blushed at what she said. But, it did make him feel good to hear her say that. Maybe he could make up his mind quicker with his friends around. He at least hoped so, since the crowd didn't seem to want to go way until he made a decision.

* * *

Here's the second chapter. Big choice for Danny to make. Next update should be sometime around August 10th if not sooner. 


	3. A Queen For A King

Okay, here's chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"CLOCKWORK!" Danny yelled as he came into his lair. Clockwork sighed as Danny Phantom came into view. Danny looked upset and desperate.

"Do you know what those ghosts want me to be?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what should I do!"

"I can't tell you everything you need to do. Think about it, I'm sure you'll discover what you need to do."

Danny stood there for a while and thought about it. He had hoped that Clockwork would have an answer to his problem. He knew that if he stayed, his parents would miss him, and he would miss them. He could tell them that he is the ghost boy, and maybe they'd let him be the Ghost Zone's king then. But what about his friends? What would they think about it if he stayed?

If he went home and went about his life as he usually did, he might not have more enemies than before. He still wasn't sure about exactly what he did different than Walker that mad him so popular with the ghosts. Finally, he had made his decision.

"I'm gonna be king. I'll tell my parents about my ghost side."

Clockwork merely smiled some as Danny flew out. Danny went with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz back to his home. Even though he had made his choice, the closer he got home, the more nervous he got. Tucker stopped the Specter Speeder inside the lab when they got there. Jazz ran upstairs to find their parents, while Tucker lingered with his PDA. Danny nervously walked upstairs. Sam saw his nervousness and held his hand. Danny turned his head a bit to try to hide this blush. Sam did the same.

They found his parents in the kitchen. They looked over at them when they walked in. Danny took a deep breath, then said, "Mom, Dad, I'm the ghost boy." He then transformed to confirm what he said. His parents looked shocked for a moment. Danny changed back. Maddie wrapped him in a hug.

"Danny we love you no matter what."

"Yeah, no matter what you are, you are still our son." Jack added.

"Well, then I have more to tell you." Danny begun to tell them about what had happened in the Ghost Zone and the decision he had to make. Even though they had accepted his ghost side, he wasn't sure what they'd say to find out that he had decided to be the Ghost Zone's king.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Walking down a long hall to Walker's room wasn't what he had planned for today. But he had to hear if the rumors were true. Why they put him at the end of the hall was beyond what he understood. He peered into the room. So, they were true. There lay Walker in the bed. The nurse at his side was walking out just as he came up.

"Um, excuse me, but what is he in here for?"

"Mild concussion, most likely caused by a ghost fight."

"Oh, any idea when he'll be out?"

"Probably tomorrow, but he'll have to be watched closely as he is in a confused state right now."

"Any brain damage?"

"None that we can detect." The nurse walked back to the nurse station, leaving him standing outside the hospital room. When the nurse was out of ear shot, he said, "Well, I'll just have to make sure that he stays out of it forever, so that I, Vlad Plasmius can be the Ghost Zone ruler!"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

To Danny's surprise, his parents had no problem with him staying. They thought that what he was doing was good, and they wouldn't stand in the way. Jazz just shrugged and said she could care less what he chooses. Tucker made sure Danny knew that he'd be around to hang out. But, Sam hadn't said anything yet. They'd walked Tucker home, and were now walking to Sam's home. Sam appeared deep in thought. Danny reached out and held her hand. Sam jumped in surprise.

"S..sorry." Danny mumbled.

"I..it's okay." Sam replied, not letting go of Danny's hand. As they walked up to her house, Danny stopped her from going in.

"Sam, I…I have to tell you something." Sam said nothing, and just waited for him to continue. "I really like you Sam." A blush came to her cheeks. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I really like you too." This time Danny blushed. They walked into her house. Unknown to Danny, Sam had made up her mind on what she'd do and nothing would stand in her way. She found her parents, and prepared to tell them what was going on. She left out most of the details, like that Danny was the ghost boy, and that they would be in the Ghost Zone. But she made it clear that she'd be with Danny now and there was nothing they could to do stop her.

She then walked out, without even hearing what they had to say. Sam headed up to her room to get some things she'd need.

"Sam are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"Yeah I am. After all doesn't every king deserve a queen?" She said as she packed more things. Danny blushed, then thought, _So this king will get a queen after all._ Sam had finished packing, then leaned over by Danny, giving him a kiss. Danny held her close, not wanting this moment to end.

"Well, I guess we should get ready to go back to the Ghost Zone."

"I'm ready, are you?"

"No, not yet."

They headed back to Danny's house, so he could get his stuff together. Danny did have to wonder how his stuff would go in the Ghost Zone, since real world items phase through everything. But he decided not to worry about it. Once he had his things packed, Sam and him headed down to the lab. They got in the Specter Speeder. Having not flown the Speeder before, Danny let Sam drive. They headed back to Clockwork's place to find out what they'd do now.

* * *

There's chapter 3. Please review!


	4. Understanding Parents

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Sam are you sure you don't want to go back? I mean, you didn't even say bye to your grandmother."

Sam sighed. "I guess I should at least say bye to her." Danny turned the Speeder around.

"And talk with your parents…"

"WHAT! Are you kidding, they'd never understand!"

"How would you know? Have you ever really talked to them?"

"Well, I…okay, I guess you're right, I never really have. I've always just told them what I was gonna do, then did that."

Danny flew the Speeder back into the house. He looked around, no one home. He jumped out of the Speeder. Sam followed behind. "Just talk to them Sam, they are your parents, they'll understand, I'm sure."

"Well, I guess, after all your parents accepted your ghost half so I guess I've got nothing to lose."

They walked toward Sam's house. Sam seemed to be in thought the whole way. As they walked up to her house, she let out a sigh. She was as ready as she'd ever be to face them. She walked though the house until she found them in the living room. "Mom, Dad."

Her mother looked up from the book she was reading. "There you are Sam, your father and I have something to tell you."

Sam walked over that sat down in the chair by them. "O..okay, what?"

"Sam, we may not seem like we would care, but we do. We may not like that you like Danny…but, if you trust him…we could trust your judgment." Her dad told her.

Sam was smiling from ear to ear. She jumped up and gave them a hug. "So, what exactly is, going on?

"With what?"

"Well with you and Danny of course, where is it you are going?"

Sam bit her lip. Telling would mean revealing Danny's secret. She looked over to the doorway where Danny was standing. He nodded to her, and with a glance down, she understood that he was letting her tell. Turing to her parents, she took a deep breath then begun to tell them.

"Mom, Dad, Danny, is the ghost boy." Her parents stared at her in disbelief. Danny walked into the room.

"It's true." He turned into his ghost self. Her parents were baffled.

"And now, he's been asked to be the King of the Ghost Zone." Sam continued to tell the story. By the end her parents looked very surprised.

"So, you are going because you want to be with him. Aww.." Her mother cooed. "I think that's so sweet. Okay then, you may go, under one condition…"

Sam was glad she was allowed to go, but hesitated at what the condition would be. "You may go if you promise to keep us in the loop on what is going on."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, that was much nicer than she had thought it would be. "Okay mom." She gave her parents another hug. "Where's Grandma?"

"Bowling." Her father simply put. Sam smiled, she knew where to find her.

"C'mon Danny." She grabbed his hand and drug him to the basement. Once she got there, she spotted her grandmother right away. "Grandma." She called out to her as she walked up to her. Her grandmother turned and looked at her.

"Hey there kido, hold on a moment while I land this strike!" She turned and rolled the ball, getting just as she said, a strike. She turned back to Sam. "So, need something?"

Sam told her what she has just told her parents. "Well, that sounds like fun sweetie. I remember back when I had a wild streak too."

Sam smiled, her grandmother was a character. But what she loved most about her was how understanding she was. "Not that I want to break up this moment Sam, but don't you think we should get going?" Danny asked.

"Oh, right! I should go now Grandma."

"Well okay, you do that, I'll go back to bowling!" Sam laughed inside while Danny and she headed back to his house.

They went back into the Speeder, and back into the Ghost Zone, once again, heading to Clockwork.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Review!


	5. King And Battle

Finally, an update! Here is the next chapter. This chapter will move sorta fast as I'm trying to get past the minor unimportant parts and onto the bigger parts.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Clockwork turned to Danny and Sam. They'd come with questions and he had the answers. "You will have to live in the castle, there will be ghosts that are your sevants. You may go back to the human world whenever you want. Your real world items will not go through the castle. The castle has been specially set up to be like the real world. If and when Walker comes back, he will go back to his previous job, but you will remain the king."

Danny and Sam left in the direction Clockwork directed them in. They flew around in the Speeder for a while until they reached the castle. With a sigh, Danny headed in with Sam close behind him. It was a large castle. It looked similar to the one that the Ghost King had, only newer. As they walked through it, they saw all the rooms. Most of the rooms were furnished, but there were a few that needed things in it. There was a throne room as well. A place where he'd appear before his ghostly subjects when a problem arised.

"It's nice." Sam noted.

_One bedroom._ Danny thought to himself. "Yeah, it is."

Sam noticed a smirk on Danny's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"What if we stayed here? I mean, we visit our family, but what if we, stayed here, as King and Queen of the Ghost Zone."

"That would be okay for you since you are already part ghost, but what about me?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, just, wondering I guess."

A couple days later Walker was back. The concusion that he had was no longer affecting him. He was pleased to see he still had his job. But he soon found out that the rules were changed. He went to try to change them. A brave guard informed him that he could not do that.

"WHAT!"

"The Ghost Zone has a King, you cannot change the rules anymore."

"Who is this King!"

"Danny Phantom."

Walker nearly exploded at that moment. He couldn't understand how he had been over done by that second rate, wanna be ghost kid. But he knew better than to attempt to overthrow a King. He knew that it would be extremely difficult to overthrow him. Even though he is only a kid, it would be hard. He'd have guards. Walker would probably loose some of his guards to him. He didn't want that to happen. While it would be difficult, he decided he had to overthrow the Ghost Zone King.

He sat down at his desk to work out a plan. He could use the ghosts in his jail to fight with him. His only problem was how was he to get them to fight. He decided that he'd get them to fight if he told them if they fought with him, they could go free when he won. Now he set about thinking, what they'd use, and when they'd attack. The ghostly castly where the Fright Night lives has weapons, so he decided he could use them. He thought that the best time to attack would be soon. When he was unfamiliar with the Ghost Zone, and when he didn't have much of an army on his side.

Meanwhile, with Danny. Danny placed the crown on his head again. Sam laughed a bit. This was practically the 100th time that day he'd done that. It was like he still couldn't believe that he was the King. He then ran up and sat down on his throne. He laughed a bit, but then got really serious. He looked down at Sam.

"Sam."

"Yeah Danny."

"Do you think in the Ghost Zone a 16 year old is an adult?"

Sam laughed a bit. "Maybe, why?"

"Oh, no reason." _Or maybe that I wanted...something._

Sometimes Sam wondered what went on in that brain of his. _He sure thinks up weird things. I wonder why he thought that up? Unless it was..ooo..wow._ As Sam thought that a blush rose to her cheeks. She heard Danny's laugh.

"I wasn't thinking that Sam."

"How can I be sure." She teased as she walked up to him. She sat down on the Queen's throne next to his. He leaned over to her. He placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, Sam added, "See that only tells me you were thinking that."

"What I can't kiss my girl?"

Sam playfully swatted at him. When he moved away, his crown slid further down on his head, until it was over his eyes. He placed it back up as Sam tried on her crown. Danny moved back close to her. He kissed her again. As he pulled back, he tipped Sam's crown down so it matched the way his is most of the time, over his eyes. Sam laughed and pushed it back up. "At least my crown fits."

A guard walked into the throne room. "Your majesty, there is a rebellion forming around Walker's prison."

"Should've known he'd go after us. Round up the best knights and prepare to defend the castle."

The guard nodded and left the room. Danny got up and started pacing the room. Moments later the guard reapeared. "Sir the knights are ready to protect you." Danny nodded. Now all they had to do was to wait for Walker to appear.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I'm gonna leave it there for now. Only one more chapter to go. The next chapter will be the battle and the ending. Please review!


	6. Ending

Here is the last chapter of King For A Day.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny paced anxiously as he awaited the arrival of Walker. He pushed the crown back up ontop his head as he sat down in the throne beside Sam. Sam reached over and held Danny's hand. Danny started thinking about what he'd do, not only during the fight, but what he'd do if he won. He knew that he couldn't give up on school just because he was king, but he hadn't let figured out how he'd learn from the Ghost Zone. He decided he'd ask Clockwork about it. He was also thinking about how he could improve the Ghost Zone. He recognized the need for something more kid-friendly. Especially with the possibility of, future royalty residents residing in the Ghost Zone. He smiled some. He couldn't wait for that day to come.

"What are you thinking about now?" Sam asked, as she looked over at him. Danny shrugged. "Nothing?"

"No, just, what I could do for the Ghost Zone."

"You mean we." Sam corrected as Danny pushed the crown back up. Sam laughed.

"What, it's not my fault the dude that was King before me had a huge head."

"Well my crown fits."

"That's because there wasn't a Queen before so they had that crown made to fit." Sam taunted him by sticking out her tongue at him. She then reached up and bumped his crown back down.

"And the reason you didn't have a crown made to fit is..."

Danny rolled his eyes at her. "Nevermind." Sam laughed. Heavy foosteps grew louder as the guard got closer to the throne room. The guard appeared before Danny.

"Walker's army is on the move."

"Prepare to defend the castle. I want to speak with the head of the guards."

"Walker?"

"No, one of the guards serving Walker." The guard nodded and left. Danny got up, pulled his royal robe around him and swiftly walked toward the overview window. After pulling on her own robe, Sam walked up beside him. She put her arms around him and he put an arm around her.

"So, what are you going to do when you talk to him?"

"Offer him freedom. Those guards have been serving Walker for years. Walker has made them something of a slave. They do what Walker says no questions asked. I'll offer him freedom and a position as one of my guards. I'm sure he'll see it my way. Once I have the head, I'll have the army. Then, Walker will have to back down."

Sam smiled. "That's a good plan, but what if it doesn't work?"

"It has to work."

**Several minutes later**

Danny sat on his throne twiddling his thumbs. Any moment that top guard serving Walker would appear. His own guards were standing by incase the guard got brave and tried to do something. Sam placed a reasuring hand on his arm. He settled down some. Danny's own top guard walked in, announcing the arrival of the other guard. Danny sat up right and tried to look king-like.

"Bring him in." The guard walked out. Walker's guard appeared in his place. "I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" The guard asked.

Danny took a moment to put together his words. He looked out the overview window. He saw bellow the battle that was ensuing. His guards fighting to hold back Walker's. "If you surrender to me, I'll give you your freedom."

"How can I know you will give me freedom? Walker said the same thing when he took me and my ghostly men from the last king."

"Think about what I've already done for the Ghost Zone." Danny told him. The ghostly guard appeared to be deep in thought. Danny sat nervously. He wasn't sure his plan would work.

"Okay then, you have a deal." Danny smiled from ear to ear.

"Then return, and tell your men to stand down."

"But what about Walker?" Danny stood as he led the ghost out.

"I'll take care of him."

The guard and Walker headed out to where the battle was taking place. Pushing his crown up, Danny stood on top the castle wall. The guard went down and ordered his men to stop. Confused, they put down their swords. Walker yelled, "HEY, I never said stop."

"But I did!" Danny shouted down. Walker hissed, how dare that kid! He couldn't remain king. And since when did he best guard order a halt in a battle. He had no idea what happened, but he was going to find out. "To all Walker's guards, I decree that you may go free."

"WHAT, no one can free them except me!"

"As head of the guards I say that we leave, c'mon men, we join King Danny." The guard told him as he directed his ghosts toward the castle. Walker was steaming mad, but knew defeat when he saw it.

"Fine then, who will guard my jail?"

"So long as you don't cause another rebellion, I'll personally get you jail guards." Walker nodded, then headed back to his prison. Danny smiled, then returned inside the castle. Once inside, Sam grabbed him in a hug.

"You did it Danny!"

"Yeah, I did. Now I've got to see what guards will continue to work for Walker." He headed to where the guards had gathered. "I need some of you to return to working for Walker." Most didn't want to go. "I'm the King, he can't treat you like he had before." Slowly some agreed to return to Walker. Danny dismissed them. He sighed, and returned to Sam. Sam smiled.

"So King, how did it go?"

"It went fine, Queen." Danny kissed Sam. Sam held Danny close.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too Sam." Danny looked down at Sam. King or not, telling her how he felt was the best thing he'd ever done. "So, what about school?"

"What about it?" Sam asked, she hadn't expected this to come up.

"Well, we can't just stop going to school."

"Yeah, but what good would human world knowledge do when we live in the Ghost Zone."

"That's what I'm trying to say, should we learn here?"

Sam thought. "I suppose we should learn here."

"There aren't schools here."

"Then start one, you are King after all." Sam walked back up to her throne and sat down. Danny thought about that. He walked up and sat down. He smiled. He knew how he'd make it work. He called a servant in.

"Guard, does the Ghost Zone have a teacher?"

"Yes, but she hasn't worked for years."

"Call her up." The servant nodded and left the room.

**10 Years Later**

"DAD!" A girl ran into the throne room. She was Lilith, Danny and Sam's second child, who was now 6. She stood in front of her dad's throne, arms crossed.

"What is wrong Lil?"

"Mark keeps using his ghost powers on me!" Mark was her older brother, 8, and had recently gotten use of this powers. She tapped her feet on the floor impatiently, a habit she picked up from her mom. Danny laughed a little when she did that.

"So, where is he using them?"

"ME!"

"No, I meant what room."

"Oh." She sighed in annoyance. "The power room." When Mark begun to deveolop his powers, Danny set aside a special room just for use of the ghost powers.

"So, what's the problem? He's using his powers in the right room."

"He's hitting me!"

"Then don't go in there if you don't want to be hit."

"But I wanna practice my powers."

"But you haven't gotten to where you can control them. You can use them when I can help you."

Lilith pouted. "Daddy you are always busy."

"No I'm not, I'm not busy right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Sam walked into the room, with Mark close behind her. Sam smiled at seeing Danny, it took him 5 years, but he finally grew into his crown. She sat down by him. Lilith went up to her mom.

"Mom."

"Yes Lil."

"Can you tell me the story about how you became the Queen?"

"Again?"

She nodded her head and sat down at her feet. Mark sat by her. They loved to hear that story. Danny smiled at them. Everything in his live had gone better than he could've ever dreamed it to be.


End file.
